Raine
by tehstripedpajamas
Summary: Kinda a mix btwn Riddick and xXx. Riddick has a new hunter on him. She’s a shiner… and she’s 17!
1. Beginnings

**Multiple disclamer shit:**

**1) I obviously don't own Riddick… honestly, if I did, my life would be **_**soo**_** much better!**

**2) I haven't actually seen CoR, only about 30-45 minutes of it… so if any of the info I put in here is wrong, (like how many planets in the Helion system there are)… just be nice and send me a kind review. I'll be glad to edit it.**

**3) Set before Chronicles of Riddick but after Pitch Black**

Aeron Raine huffed, rolled her silver-reflective eyes, and drank the last drop from her glass. Diggs was supposed to be here by now, and she was getting more than annoyed. Right now, all she wanted was a good bar fight.

She looked up as an older man walked in the door. He was about thirty, long light brown hair, pale skin, and oddly dressed. He wore a tee-shirt, and jeans… and All Stars. He was a vintage. And he was walking right towards Raine…

"Good day Ms. Raine. Nice to see you on such a lovely day," The man remarked pleasantly as he sat. Raine scoffed. The man looked at her with curiosity, sensing her dark mood.

"A lovely day? Your two hours late, I've had about 10 cans of _non-alcoholic_ energy drinks now, and if it weren't for _Tony_ over here, I would have been long gone. What the fuck took you so damn long Diggs?!" Raine snapped, signaling to the guard standing behind her. The man, Diggs, dismissed the rude remarks and looked through the file in front of him.

"Quite a record you've racked up, Ms. Raine… Murder, grand theft auto, aggravated assault, kidnapping… and the illegal surgery? You have been busy," Diggs remarked. Raine rolled her eyes.

"_Allegedly,_" She quipped. "You said you could make my trial go away. What do you want."

Diggs sighed deeply. "Ms. Raine –"

"Its just Raine. Raine or Aeron. Your choice."

"Fine. Raine. The Helion council has been alerted of your… gifts. We need you to do us a favor," he finished calmly.

"What. Spit it out," Raine snapped back.

"We need you to find someone for us. Richard B. Riddick."

Raine's silver eyes flashed. Riddick. The most wanted man in the Inter-Planetary council. Known for his speed and skills. Raine's favorite.

"What do I get other than a clean record," Raine asked uneasily.

"Well… That's a good question. Would you like something?" Diggs dodged back.

"Everything you took off of me when you locked me up," Raine growled. Diggs sighed.

"Now Raine, you know that we can't do that," Diggs wearily explained.

"No ship, no Riddick. No knives, no Riddick. End of conversation," Raine declared. She stood, preparing to leave. Diggs stood with her.

"I can't get the ship, but I can get the rest," he bargained. It was now Raine's turn to sigh wearily.

"How many times have we gone through this? All or nothing. That's the way it is. Tony move."

But Tony did not move. Raine was the first to throw the punch. She missed, but was behind Tony before his arm had reached where she was previously standing. A kick to the ribs and a crushing punch to the back of the head put the burly guard down before the fight started. Raine dusted herself off and began to walk out, Diggs hurrying after.

"If I could just bargain with you for a moment…" he pleaded. But Raine kept walking.

"You know where I'll be if you change your mind. Bye-bye now…" she wearily stated. And out through the bar she strode in a flash into the harsh light, sunglasses appearing over the shining green eyes.


	2. A party's honor

Diggs sighed again as he looked at the warehouse in front of him, music blaring through the walls.

_This is where she's staying?_ _This job doesn't pay nearly enough… _He asked himself darkly. It was bad enough that she had to act like that in public, but now this? Asking him to go into _this_ dive?

Walking up to the door, he raised his hand to knock, but found there to be no type of conventional door. Only a sliding warehouse wood palate that was hung to roll upwards. Rolling his eyes in disgust, Diggs pushed up the makeshift door and walked in.

The music didn't stop, but the looks were like death. Everyone noticed him, his second millennium not blending in with the army new-age dirty look of an underground sect. Ignoring the looks of the partiers, Diggs continued on, looking for Raine.

There. In the center of the room. And she caught him mid stride.

"Ugh. You. Ottin told me you were here. You better have something worthwhile to crash a party this good," she growled when he was in audible range. Her look was poison. Diggs couldn't help but to bark out a laugh.

"'This good?' This good? You call this a party? C'mon Raine, I thought you were better than that. Where's the drinks, the knives, the fire? All those things you love?" Diggs chuckled.

"Maybe you should stick around and find out. Besides. I'm underage and on probation. With a man like you on my tail… I wouldn't want to get sent to Aktek, would I?" she said slyly. The grin that spread on her face told Diggs that there was definitely more to come, and mainly on that list.

"Gonna burn a church like last May? I don't want to be around for that one," he joked.

"Don't tempt me. It makes me thirsty," she grinned again and began walking away towards the makeshift bar of hers. Diggs followed, knowing better but still wanting it. She was good.

When he reached the bar, there was a small drink-sized clay bottle waiting for him, filled with her own brew of vodka and coconut rum… and something else. Her own 'Molotov cocktail'… She was already sipping from hers.

"Well here's the drinks…" he grunted as he sniffed his.

"Why are you here Diggs. I said come visit me. I didn't mean when there was a party damnit…" she growled, glaring up from her bottle. Diggs smiled.

"There's always a party… Besides, I got you a gift. Your… Baron Alten's ship. The one you stole to take that trip to Kyron."

"Girl's gotta know where she comes from. Not like the trip was worth it though…" she growled in disgust. She had stolen a ship from the Baron of the city to joyride to another planet. Apparently, the place she went was a total killjoy. Nothing but a rock of ruins. Diggs still remembered the look on her face as they cuffed her up and walked her down to her cell… utter disappointment.

"And it's _my_ ship. Not his. Not anymore," she corrected him.

Diggs sighed. This bit was getting old. "Raine. Baron Alten paid for that ship. He _owns_ it. Legally." Aeron just scoffed.

"No. The taxpayers of Jutes paid for the ship. And when I get in a ship, it's mine. I don't give a damn who 'paid for it'. It's mine. I flew her… and she obviously liked me better than him…" she growled.

"Really? Did the _Fairy_ tell you that while you took your little spin?" Diggs asked incredulously. He looked at her in amusement before taking another sip. That stuff was addicting.

"No," she retorted. "She just handled better. I saw Alten on her. He handled her like a piece of crap and then bitched about how she didn't perform. Well, no wonder! You don't name a 280 Utep with a 14-500 ff engine and a tri-pod energized gradient injector _Fairy_ and fly her like a some shitty hovercraft." A grin spread across her face as she drank again.

"And what would you name her, Raine?" Digs inquired.

"_Kraites._ Honor."

"'Kraites? Isn't that…"

"Yup. Poillos. And you thought I was just a no good punk," she giggled, her silver-green eyes sparkling in the dim sporadic lighting. "So. Do I get my knives back too? Or are you going to jip me like last time?"

"Yes Raine. Knives are included in the package. All or nothing," Diggs couldn't help to grin at her. Maybe it was the Molotov…

"Good. I'll leave now. Enjoy the party," she grinned, sipped, and set the bottle down. He watched her walk away and just shook his head. That girl was messed up…

Eventually, he knew he had to go find her in the myriad of rooms. Truthfully, there were only 6, but with all the party-goers it was hard to find anybody in one room. After entering three, he saw her packing in the bedroom, still wearing what she wore to the restaurant earlier that day. Smirking, he walked in confidently and looked at what she was packing.

"A change of clothes? Didn't think you or Riddick were the prima dona type," he asked.

"Never know when. And it just sucks when you have to shower and put on dirty clothes afterwards," she said, not looking up from the black duffle bag. She finished stuffing a pair of black cargo pants into the bag and zipped it up. Raine just walked right past him, out the 'door', and outside… Diggs following.

"Where's the ship?" she growled. Diggs pushed the fob, and from above, _Fairy_ dropped from the sky. The first thing Raine did was walk over an peel the name decal off.

"Now I can fly her properly," she growled. Turning, she looked at Diggs. "Give me the fob."

Rolling his eyes, Diggs tossed her the fob. He watched her drop it to the ground and smash it under her foot; he watched her get in; he watched as the _Kraites_ started up; he watched her take off.

Now he had 60 pyro teenagers to deal with. Damn… sometimes he hated this job…

_** Baron- like a mix between a senator and a governor… **_


	3. crash landing

Raine fidgeted in the pilot's seat of the _Kraites_ as she closed the iris. As much as she wanted to be back in the ship, Raine had a bad feeling about all of this. After all… it is Riddick she was trying to capture.

What she needed now was a drink, a plan, and sleep. Not in that order. Leaning over, she grabbed the bottle she was drinking from earlier and leaned back, watching the gauges with a lazy interest. Slowly, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

Turbulence woke her up, telling her that the _Kraites_ was entering the Hotepu Rint's atmosphere. Sighing, she read the gauges, realizing that she had only been asleep for an hour and a half.

"So much for that…" she growled as she spun around the controls. Left arm up, in, pivot, Fulter switch on, Throntle switch off, right swerve, up, 180o, square red, square yellow, white dot, switch, switch, on, on. Damn!

The more she worked, the harder it was to control the ship. Slowly, she gained control. But not in enough time…

SCREEEEEEAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHH! BAM! PZZZPH! PUTTOH! BLAM! The windshield cracked under the thousands of miniature rocks and shrapnel. _Kraites _bellowed against the rocky surface of Hotepu Rint's sixth mountain. 

_No time for panic! Slow the damn thing down!_ Left, upwards, channel 2, right, channel 5, orange circle, light switch 16, switch 24 needs to be off! Damn!

After an eternity, the _Kraites_ finally came to a halt. Raine couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief.

_That's the last time I put the iris on and go to sleep…_ she mentally noted. Sighing again, she wearily got up and walked outside to view the damage.

There were holes and streaks of scratches all down the hull. Gashes several portons deep. Metallic liquid leaked out of some holes, black powder and red slush out of others. The _Kraites_ was going to need some serious repairs.

"Damn," she cursed. Raine pulled out her wallet and looked inside. 18 quall. Not nearly enough to find Riddick and get the _Kraites_ fixed. Shaking her head, she walked back inside and looked at her UPPS. There was a major village, Kutoos, about twelve clicks away. Grabbing her duffle bag, she slung it on her shoulder and walked outside again.

"I need parts," she said to herself. Slinging the bag up higher on her shoulder and began walking towards the area where the village was.

This was going to be a long mission…

_**porton- unit of measure. About 5 centimeters…**_

_**UPPS- universal planetary positionary system**_


	4. Diggs to the rescue

Raine glanced around the square with apprehension. She had the parts in a second bag on her shoulder, and was carrying the duffle bag in her hand. Something just didn't feel right.

She had gotten used to the idea of people staring at her eyes. They were different after all… But this was different than the other stares. She could feel the legitimate hate that was written all over the fearful townsfolk's faces.

She never even noticed the two men that were approaching her. She did feel one grab her arm.

"Come with us," the tall one commanded. He wore aviator sunglasses, a long tan trench coat, green-gray slacks, and the lamest pair of black loafers she had ever seen.

"Wha- what have I done?" Raine asked.

"A shiner doesn't belong in society. You're a threat to our citizens," the other said. He stood to her right. Same attire, but had short brown hair – the other's was blonde and a bit longer.

Raine gasped in surprise. _So just because of a surgery I'm not fit to belong on the same street as them?!_ "No. I'm not going anywhere but back to my ship," she declared, yanking her arm back at the same time.

"You're coming with us," Taller-one growled. Raine barked out a bit of laughter.

"And what are you going to do? Force me? I'm not afraid of you," Raine grinned. This was absurd.

"I think that constitutes as a provoking. 130?" Shorter-one spoke to his partner. A silver object appeared in his hand, and all of a sudden, everything went dark.. with a tinge of pain.

-00-

Raine woke, her arms forced behind her back at two wide angles. There was a blindfold over her eyes, with a long gash in it across the eyes. She could just barely make out her surroundings. A table… she assumed. Everything was fuzzy, and painfully bright. Some sort of square object behind the 'table'. A chair! That's what it must be! Okay… 'table', 'chair'… where's the door? Raine looked up and around. To her abrupt left there was a dark block of color. Guessing by the almost black-ish blue hue that her eyes saw, she assumed the block was that assumed door. It was an interrogation room

"Well… It seems they do things old school on Hotepu…" Raine muttered. Shit. This meant torture… damn.

The 'door' opened, and **BRIGHT!** Raine shied away from the extremely painful light. She was blinded momentarily. She heard a chair move… She assumed the enterer had sat.

The light went away, and Raine was able to look the enterer straight on. It was Tall-one. She could tell by the brown hair. Well, what was brown by her hue spectrum.

"Don't like light, huh? Good. That'll make you _much_ more cooperative…" Tall-one said. Her vision got clearer. She assumed the lights dimmed, because she could see everything clearly… even the detail on the buttons of his official-ass police uniform.

"What the hell do you want?" Raine growled. Tall-one stood and walked in front of her. She could feel his breath on her lips, their noses almost touched as he stopped right in front of her face.

"I _hate_ shiners. They're criminals. And in your case, dirty sluts. They deserve to die. Thankfully, here on Hotepu, having a shine job is executionable… if you broke out of somewhere… So… Which triple max are you from?" Tall-one asked, hate all too evident in his voice.

Raine kept her eyes trained on his. She chose her words carefully and paused dramatically before she began. "Fuck you."

She felt the blow before she saw or heard it. Her head slammed into the side of her shoulder, chin catching her collarbone and sending a shockwave throughout her entire body.

"I'll ask again, politely even. Where did you break out of?" Tall-one growled.

"Your momma's ass," Raine snapped.

**BAM!** Uppercut this time. Her head snapped back into the wall, almost at the force of a concussion. Raine shook off the pain and came back around.

"Was it Crematoria? Or maybe Valencian? Kutania maybe. That one caters more to your crowd. Which one?" Tall-one asked, an odd smile in his voice.

"How 'bout none of the above? Think about that?" Raine snapped back.

**DTOOM!** She felt a punch slam into her ribs. To the right, a hook. It was strong. She lost breath… She felt the bone break. Two. She heard them even.

"Admit and it will be swift. I'll yank the noose myself. How's that for an offer?" His voice sounded. Raine couldn't even open her eyes now.

"Let me guess. Offer valid for a limited amount of time?" Raine chuckled. "Too bad I'm not buying. I'll be your little scapegoat. You can do what ever you want. But I didn't break out of anywhere."

**SLAM! **He punched her in the ribs again… The weak side. Raine bellowed in pain. "Then I'll just beat you to death…" she heard him mutter.

**FWAM! BOOM! BIFF! SLAM! WOOSH!** Raine lost count of the blows. Her body didn't add more pain… she just broke under it. She lost control. She was drifting… falling into blackness… she felt a flinch to the side where he hit her again… and again…

"Fultun! Stop! That's enough! ICU Agent Jonathan Diggs! She's with us!" Diggs voice roared into the equation. She swung her head over to where his voice was coming from lethargically as one blow hit her to the leg. It cut like a knife of some sort. _That's new…_

The blows stopped. She fell to the ground and had no idea why. But she wanted to sleep. Some voice in her head wouldn't let her though…

"ICU Agent Jonathan Diggs badge number 18301 Saturn 6492. I need parametics to Obulun room 24 immediately. Subject is unconscious and suffering broken ribs, massive trama to the brain and possible internal bleeding. Damnit Fultun! You almost killed her!" Diggs voice rang clearly through the blue hazy pictures. Raine's head was too cloudy to piece the words together…

"That was my intention Agent Diggs," she heard Tall-one say.

"Raine… Stay with me Raine. Judge Uruious didn't order the death penalty, damnit," Diggs voice called from a distance. She felt something around her ears… like hands… holding her.

She wanted to stay with him… _So stay… Stay. You know you want to. Prove them wrong. Prove that a shiner can be worth more than a noose!_ The voice in her head whispered to her.

She felt herself lift up… onto some sort of air… She felt herself moving… She felt blackness as she lost all conciousness.

_You lost Aeron. You needed to stay with them. You let them win._ The voice whispered to her as she slept.

"_Sorry…Guess someone else'll have to prove them wrong…" _she replied to the voice. The sleep felt good…

ICU- Inter-Councilmanary Unit; like the NSA, only throughout the Helion galaxy (Hotepu Rint is in the Helion Galaxy, just at the end of the route before the warp. Raine got sucked into the gravity)


	5. Getting What You Want

Raine shook her head as she woke… Her eyes got to slits before shutting closed abruptly.

There was a lot of light. She tried to raise her hands to shield herself, but found them chained…

"Grah! Diggs! What the hell are you doing!" she yelled.

"Ah… you're awake. Lights down Mr. Foley. Thank you," she heard Diggs say. There was less red from her closed eyes, and Raine decided to dare opening them.

It was much better. The light was less, and she could see every thing now.

"Sorry Raine… you tend to have a habit of slipping away from me when we talk.." Diggs said kindly. Raine rolled her eyes.

"Raine, I worry that you are no longer fit to find Riddick. I leave you a ship, you crash it… I let you on your own, you get thrown into an interrogation room and tortured-"

"…wasn't my fault…" Raine grumbled, interrupting Diggs for a moment. Diggs didn't stop though…

"So I've hired a more capable hound to find Riddick. You will be sent back to Aktek awaiting trial," Diggs finished, a cold look on his face.

"WHAT!" Rain yelled, her face scrunching into one of protest. "No way in hell! Diggs, that interrogation was a fluke! I never got into trouble! Tall-y started it! I can find Riddick! You're not giving me a chance!"

"You had your chance Raine…" Diggs said coolly, not even looking at Raine anymore. "Let the professionals try."

Raine sighed and hung her head, letting defeat fall on top of her.

_Heh. _That little voice was back._ This is what you get for not standing up. So… what do you think your number'll be?_

"Shut up." She whispered. Diggs turned around, watching her now – talking to herself.

'_Shut up'? You want me to shut up? That's how we got into this mess dear… heh. It's _your_ mess afterall…_ the voice retorted, savoring her defeat.

"I said shut up." She growled a bit louder this time. Diggs' face filled with confusion.

"I didn't say anything…" he said to her. She didn't respond though… not even a twitch of movement.

_See? Now even Diggs is confused. You shouldn't confuse people dearie. I hear it gets you killed in prison._ The voice gloated again.

"I said shut up!" Raine snapped even louder, almost shouting.

_That's rude to say to your lifetime friend Aeron. How long have we been together? And this is how you treat me? How many times have I saved your life? Tisk tisk. You really should treat me with more care dear… How many times have I helped you out of things?_

"If you have any plans to get out, don't harp, just talk…" she growled, back to a whisper again.

Diggs came closer. _Why should I help you? You never listen dearie? Tell me, do you think we'll get a 6' by 9' or a 5' by 5'?_

"Who are you talking to?" Diggs asked, a curious whisper as he stood nose to crown with Raine.

_Think there'll be bunks? Maybe we'll have a roommate… Maybe it'll be Brian. Think we'll see him?_

"How dare you…" Raine growled. "How dare you speak his name."

_Oh no… wait… we won't see Brian… He was executed last year. Darn. I was so looking forward to a nice family reunion. Guess that means top bunk afterall…_

"Shut up." Raine snapped louder. "I don't want to hear it!"

_Come to think of it… he had a friend like me too… never listened to 'im. That was his downfall… wasn't it Aeron?_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Raine roared, yanking on her chains as she jumped to her feet with all her might… snapping her bonds.

* * *

Diggs backed away… her eyes… Raine's eyes had changed colors. They were still silver… but the color was no longer green… it was white. Pure white. 

She charged straight at him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she roared. She was out of control. Diggs drew his pistol, but that was useless. She knocked it away and grabbed at his neck, choaking him and slamming him up against the metal wall by the table and candle that dimly illuminated the room.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she was shaking him with incredible force. Her face was contorted with rage, her eyes full of hate, white and silver, flashing in the candle's flame.

He was afraid of her for the first time. He couldn't feel his hands, and when he glanced down, he saw them white from the force of gripping her hands.

_So these are her powers…_

He couldn't breathe. He was loosing strength…

"Help!" he cried.

Feet shuffled down the stairs… Men grabbed at her shoulders… But they couldn't pull her away…

_

* * *

Let go of him dearie… Killing him won't get me out of your head…_ The cool voice rang out in her raging head. 

Raine suddenly loosened her grip around Diggs' neck. Feeling the crew's arms grabbing at her, she shrugged them off, sending them into the walls behind her with crushing force.

She was calm again.

Looking down at Diggs, she realized that he was barely breathing.

"Heh… sorry about that…" she said, patting him on the shoulder embarrassed like… Diggs looked at her incrediously.

He coughed. "I – G – Th-the helm's yours…" he gasped out.

Raine took a step back and looked down at her hands. They went from full color back to blue tinted.

_Oh… That explains it…_ she thought. Turning, she walked up the stairs and pulled the captain out of his chair.

"Out. I'll be my own crew."

* * *

And with that, she took charge of the _Kraites_ again… the crew being tossed into a dingy and sent off. 

Diggs stayed for some reason though….

**Yay! We're back! And so is that little voice! isn't he fun?**


End file.
